Beichte
by Srt. Maga
Summary: -Punição? Você merece morrer e ir direto para o inferno! – Exclamava o padre quase berrando – Nem que eu te mandasse rezar duzentas vezes todos os terços da terra você seria perdoado, que o demônio te leve daqui seu desgraçado!


**_Beichte_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-san; maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua.

Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

A música também não me pertence, todos os direitos a seus respectivos donos

* * *

**_Nota:_** a palavra **_Beichte_**, segundo o meu dicionário capenga de alemão significa **_Confissão_**.

* * *

-Vamos lá, você quer; eu quero; que mal há nisso? – Perguntou friamente

-Não é certo, eu amo outro homem! – Respondeu ao se esquivar

-Você ama um garoto idiota e cheio de si, que nem sabe que você existe! – Desdenhou

-Eu amo seu irmão! – Afirmou

-Isso não te impede de me desejar como faz há tanto tempo – Sussurrou no ouvido dela

-Ele é meu namorado, nós vamos nos casar – Murmurou

-Você acha isso, mas é o que ele pensa? – Perguntou venenosamente – Você me quer, admita logo, só vai se corroer por dentro se continuar negando para si mesma – Concluiu maliciosamente

-Eu te quero – Sussurrou ela

Era tudo que ele precisava para tomá-la em seus braços, afinal, porque ela teria se dado ao trabalho de subir até o seu quarto para ficar falando de seu irmão, ela queria um homem para satisfazê-la, não uma paixão de infância.

Ele a jogou na cama de casal e se colocou em cima dela enquanto arrancava suas roupas e as espalhava pelo quarto, deixando a totalmente nua antes de arrancar sua calça e a boxer vermelha.

Ela deslizou suas unhas pelo peito descoberto dele, tinha escolhido a melhor hora para ir até seu quarto, ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, e estava com os cabelos úmidos e sem camisa.

Beijou-a por todo corpo, não esquecendo nenhum centímetro da pele cheirando a cereja, deixando-a avermelhada com seus chupões e mordidas.

A garota delirava com os toques dele, e em pouco tempo implorava para que ele a possuísse completamente.

Ele a penetrou de um jeito bruto, que fez ela gostar ainda mais, e a estocava cada vez mais forte, indo de acordo com as súplicas dela para que metesse até o fundo.

Quando o corpo dela se contorceu em espasmos de prazer ele derramou sua semente dentro dela; esperou que sua respiração normalizasse e se vestiu rapidamente antes de sair batendo a porta, deixando-a largada entre os lençóis pretos.

**_"Eu somente te quero por uma noite!!_**

**_E eu me sentiria bem com isso_**

**_Isto é tão bom para ser verdade_**

**_Eu ficaria surpreso se eu fosse para o Céu_**

**_Eu não sou absolutamente devoto"_**

Ela o procurou mais vezes para satisfazer seus desejos loucos, mas ele a repelia, só queria diversão por uma noite, o resto não lhe interessava, não importava o quanto ela o importunasse com ameaças infundadas e súplicas por um beijo; ele sabia que era viciante, ela sabia que se viciaria.

-Padre, perdoe-me, pois eu pequei – Disse ele ao se ajoelhar no confessionário

-Arrependa-se meu filho, Deus é bom com as ovelhas desgarradas que voltam ao rebanho – Disse o padre do outro lado

-Deus não será bom comigo padre, eu pequei muito em toda minha vida – Disse sem emoção

-Você está arrependido de seus pecados meu filho? – Perguntou bondosamente

-Não de todos – Falou com deboche

-Então o que faz na casa do senhor, quer zombar dele? – Perguntou curioso

-Quero desabafar em um lugar que não seja um bar imundo e fedorento, onde eu vou acabar bêbado com uma prostituta de quinta na cama, e sem me sentir melhor – Disse normalmente

-Reze dez ave-marias pelo seu palavreado jovem, lembre-se que está na casa do Senhor!

-É por isso que estou aqui

_**"Infelizmente sou honesto**_

_**Mesmo onde eu não me adapto bem"**_

-...e depois disso tudo eu ainda transei com a namorada do meu irmão, agora ela quer mais e eu não estou a fim – Concluiu friamente

O padre estava mudo, era absolutamente impossível que um ser humano pudesse cometer tantos pecados assim e ainda por cima não ligar para eles; estava abismado.

-Então padre, qual é a minha punição? – Perguntou calmamente

-Punição?? Você merece morrer e ir direto para o inferno! – Exclamava o padre quase berrando – Nem que eu te mandasse rezar duzentas vezes todos os terços da terra você seria perdoado, que o demônio te leve daqui seu desgraçado! – Mandou o padre ao expulsa-lo da igreja

Ele estava satisfeito, finalmente uma pessoa boa tinha ouvido todos os pecados que havia cometido; não que ele se arrependesse de todos eles, longe disso, só queria uma pessoa lúcida e sem interesses para contar sua história, agora podia fazer o que quisesse.

_**"Hey, demônio, sai!**_

_**Eu já te vi**_

_**E ainda espero que você vá me entender**_

_**Hey, demônio, você pode ler a minha confissão**_

_**E então falar sobre ela com Deus novamente?"**_

-Já disse que não quero mais te ver – Disse para mulher parada no batente da porta de seu quarto

-E quem disse que você vai me ver?

Ela aplicou um golpe em seu pescoço, paralisando-o imediatamente, em seguida vendou seus olhos e tirou toda sua roupa, pegou as mãos dele e deslizou-as pelo seu corpo nu, fazendo ele "despertar" do torpor.

Não precisou de muito para que ele se animasse o suficiente e ela pudesse fazer o que queria; sugou seu membro até que ele gemesse sem parar, então sentou sobre seu colo e desceu até que seu membro estivesse todo dentro dela, então cavalgou como uma louca, diminuindo o ritmo apenas para que pudesse beijá-lo desesperadamente, então quando sentiu que ele se derramava dentro dela soltou seu corpo sobre ele, caindo por cima dele na cama de casal.

Ficou por ali até que pudesse se recompor, então se vestiu e saiu batendo a porta depois de golpeá-lo mais uma vez, fazendo-o desmaiar.

_**"Eu sei que não deveria, mas fui absolutamente inocente**_

_**E então eu tomei a namorada do meu irmão**_

_**E acreditaram em minhas mentiras**_

_**E minhas promessas vazias**_

_**E eu ficaria surpreso se eu fosse para o Céu**_

_**Eu não sou absolutamente devoto"**_

-Eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva; _demônio_ – Disse o padre sussurrando a última parte

-Claro que sim padre – Respondeu displicentemente ao beijar sua "noiva"

Era incrível o poder de uma mulher frustrada, quem iria imaginar que aquela desgraçada teria gravado as duas noites deles, e o pior de tudo, havia mostrado tudo para seu irmão, dizendo que ele havia seduzido-a, obrigado ela a transar, e depois prometido casar com ela, arranjar um bom emprego e montar uma casa para seus futuros filhos; foi muito fácil para seu tolo irmão acreditar nas mentiras daquela vadia, mas se ela queria mentir, iria ver como um profissional fazia.

-Agora vamos para nossa maravilhosa lua-de-mel, não está ansiosa por isso amor, nós dois transando naquela cama igual o motel aonde sempre vamos, no sofá da sala, na mesa da cozinha, e até no elevador se você quiser inovar como aquela vez no carro, dessa vez pode escolher, também podemos ir à praia de noite, eu sei que você adora gritar olhando a lua – Disse como se falasse do tempo

É claro que todos os convidados que estavam presentes acreditaram naquilo, ele tinha cara de ser insaciável, e ela não era uma santa, e foi ótimo para ele ver ela ficar mais vermelha que uma cereja, assim ela começaria a provar um pouquinho do próprio veneno que havia usado com ele, mas ela não era indefesa.

-Claro querido, desde que você não queira se vestir de gueixa e nem de diabinha novamente, demorei semanas para esquecer das suas pernas depiladas – Comentou sarcasticamente.

Ela achava que poderia fazê-lo se constranger como ela, mas ele não era desse tipo, ela não sabia com quem estava lidando, achava que ele seria como seu tolo irmãozinho; estava muitíssimo enganada.

-Claro, desde que você não queira transar comigo depois de rolar com o cachorro na lama outra vez, aquilo foi nojento; ou da vez que você me pediu para te possuir dentro daquele latão de lixo abandonado – Comentou malicioso

A essa altura os convidados já davam distância dos recém-casados, menos seu irmão, a partir do momento que o joguinho deles tinha começado o mais novo percebeu que algo estava muito errado ali.

_**"Hey, demônio, sai!**_

_**Eu já vi**_

_**E ainda espero que você vá me entender**_

_**Hey, demônio, você pode ler a minha confissão**_

_**E então falar sobre ela com Deus novamente?"**_

-Você poderia pelo menos tentar limpar esse maldito pé sujo de lama já que eu acabei de polir todo esse chão? – Exigia enraivecida

É claro que esse era o propósito dele, ou ao teria ido enfiar os novos tênis na lama do jardim, e nem dado banho no cachorro e o deixado solto para acabar com as roseiras dela, ou mesmo desligar o gás enquanto ela assava um "bolo maravilhoso" para a vizinha nova.

-Claro queridinha, quer que eu a ajude a limpar toda a enorme bagunça que eu mesmo fiz? - Perguntou polidamente

-Seria o mínimo que você deveria fazer – Retrucou ironicamente

-Desculpe então, tenho que ir trabalhar

E ele saiu, sendo seguido por uma enxurrada dos piores palavrões que ele já tinha ouvido, na verdade, alguns ele nem conhecia.

-Boa noite queridinha, já fez meu jantar, esquentou meu banho e pôs nossa querida filhinha para dormir? –Perguntou ao entrar novamente com os sapatos sujos e jogando as roupas sujas por todos os lados.

-Claro querido, aproveitei e pus cicuta na sua comidinha preferida – Disse raivosamente

-Que pena que não vou poder comer então, o pessoal do escritório quis ir jantar em um barzinho, portanto, pode comer sozinha, eu não ligo – Disse ao subir para o quarto

Essa ela não engoliria de boca fechada, tinha tomado o cuidado para que sua filhinha tomasse um calmantezinho fraco para dormir, era uma coisinha de nada, mas não deixaria a menina acordar durante o quebra-pau que iria acontecer em alguns minutos.

-Quem você pensa que é? Você me faz de escrava, me faz de empregada, e eu não ganho nem um centavo sequer por agüentar essa sua bunda desgraçada por ai o dia inteiro! – Vociferou ao entrar no quarto

Assim que passou pela porta seu querido marido chutou a mesma de encontro à parede, a pegou com força pelos braços e a jogou na cama; se desfez rapidamente do avental cor-de-rosa que ela usava e fez em trapos o vestidinho vermelho que ainda estava em seu corpo; é claro que já estava nu, então foi fácil deslizar seu corpo sobre o dela enquanto mordia sua pele sem dó, fazendo-a gemer de dor e deleite, porque ela era assim, gostava da dor tanto quando ele, se não mais que ele.

A penetrou sem nenhuma preliminar, simplesmente meteu fundo e se movimentou como louco dentro dela até desabarem sobre o colchão depois dela ter implorado para que ele a maltratasse.

_**"Por favor não seja tão egoísta**_

_**Me dá uma outra chance ou duas....**_

_**Ou em último caso me deixe ser um anjo no inferno."**_

-Perdoe-me padre, pois eu pequei – Disse ao se ajoelhar no confessionário

-Se não é o demônio que adentra a casa de Deus para zombar de sua bondade

-Que tal me ouvir e acabarmos logo com isso? – Propôs friamente

-Ótimo, o que vai ser hoje? Mais dois estupros contra sua esposa, um tapa que cortou a pele dela e uma mordida que ficou quase azul? E isso só para começar? – Zombou o padre

-Não sabia que seu Deus aceitava esse tipo de comentário de seus sacerdotes – Comentou malignamente

-Conte logo, não sou masoquista – Propôs o padre

-Então deixe-me contar da minha querida esposa masoquista; sado-masoquista na verdade; ontem quando eu adentrei o meu querido ninho de felicidade o amor da minha vida me disse que o tempero da minha comidinha preferida seria cicuta pura e inocente, e depois de eu subir para nosso ninho de amor me presenteou com altos gritos sobre a minha bunda desgraçada, isso antes é claro, de eu chutar a porta do quarto e a jogar na cama e fazer o que o senhor já está cansado de saber de cór e salteado – Contou calmamente

-E você se arrependeu disso? – Perguntou confuso

-Como eu poderia se hoje de manhã ela me acordou com um beijo, terminando de me amarar na cama para me depilar com cera fervendo antes que eu quebrasse a cabeceira da cama e a possuísse em cima da cera fervendo mesmo?

_**"Hey, demônio, sai!**_

_**Eu já te vi**_

_**E ainda espero que você vá me entender**_

_**Hey, demônio, você pode ler minha confissão**_

_**E então falar sobre ela com Deus novamente?"**_

Depois de ouvir o maior sermão de toda sua curta vida religiosa foi diretamente para sua casa, onde encontrou sua filhinha rolando na lama com o cachorro deles, e para sua surpresa, sua querida esposa ajudava a aumentar a lama com uma mangueira de jardim apontada diretamente para o que ele poderia chamar de "maior lamaçal do mundo", lugar da onde ele não escapou quando tentou passar despercebido por cima da cerca do jardim.

-Mamãe!!!! O papai chegou!!!! – Gritou a garotinha feliz ao largar o cachorro para abraçá-lo

Como era de se esperar de um demônio naquele enormíssimo grau de maldade ele se aproximou da menina e a abraçou, levando-a de volta para o lamaçal onde sua queridíssima esposa o derrubou de cara na lama, se jogando atrás dele logo após abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e colar seus lábios aos dele com carinho.

_**"E se não quiser**_

_**Deixa estar**_

_**Você pode pensar no assunto"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_N/A:_** Tipoooo, ainda to um pouquinho fora de mim...nunca escrevi desse geito

-Um pouquinho??? Que joça foi essa que você escreveu sua inútil???

Sério, eu ainda não sei o que deu em mim, nem de onde isso saiu, e nem onde isso iria parar se a letra da música não acabasse e a minha querida mamãezinha não me ameaçasse com a extinção.

Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, -Foi tudo culpa do Tókio Hotel!

_**N/A²:**_ A música é a tradução de "Beichte" do Tókio Hotel

**_Cicuta_** é um veneninho muito útil quando se quer matar alguém... Não façam isso em casa crianças...

AHhhhhhh, mais uma coisinha... alguém NÃO percebeu que era Itachi e Sakura?

A propósito, essa fic se encaixa na categoria "Delirio depois de informações maçantes sobre seres zoomorfos com estreitas ligações com pelo vermelho e algo a ver com uma suposta crina loira"

Se voce não entendeu não se preocupe, eu soh precisava por isso pra fora...


End file.
